deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Soul Hunters
Black Soul Hunters is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Virtues Knighthood. Themed with steampunk-like knights, a band of shadowed knights who are they called "the Bringer of Death." 'Origins' 'The Early Days' In the Middle Age of Antichion Medieval, Graf Von Stauffenburg was once a blacksmith of Adlerstein. He served the army for once during the war between Ravenstein and Adlerstein where the disgraced Iron Knight named Adler Napol Hister was there. After the war, Von Stauffenburg returned home to his smithery as the former but famed Iron Knight and started to work again as the blacksmith again. But when the bloodlust coup started at the kingdom's capital, he found himself being targeted by thugs loyal to Hister who is now the King of Histerstein. Von Stauffenburg fought them but he was knocked out by one of the thugs and thrown him into a boiler and burned himself alive into death, leaving him to die. However, his death comes to a rebirth as a shadow of their doom as he seek vengeance. 'Back from the dead' At dusk after 10 years and the war wages on, Astor von Oster was among the death squad, searching any suspicious activity on their own citizens in the town. However, Astor was a pacifist and was forced to kill the traitor, pursuing one innocent person to the cemetary until he finally caught him at the tombstone and the grave of von Stauffenburg. Astor doesn't want to kill the innocent person but when one of the death squads executed him, the tombstone cracked and the grave suddenly burst open then the big chuck of black smokes surrounded the death squad and then killed them, chocked them to death, except Astor which he spared his life. As the dust is fading, the black smoke revealed one person in a black knight armor with irons surrounded his body and soul, and his wings are now made of iron. That black knight was Graf von Stauffenburg but his name was forgotten and he's now called "Die Jäger" (a German word for "The Hunter".) Astor begged for mercy but the Hunter spared as sensed his goodness from his soul and asked him for a favor to find any secret defector he can and Astor knows it where he can find one but only one person he knows. With Astor was sent to find secret defectors, the Hunter goes to find his lost daughter. 'Fake Deaths' While the Hunter is on the way to find his lost daughter, Astor found his friend, Klaus Tresckow, and asked him to join the "new group" after duty. Klaus accepted and join Astor's strange new group. Meanwhile, the Hunter found few members for his group at the other town in Western Histerstein: Günther Beck, an ex-officer from the general staff of King Hister's army; Sepp Bernstorff, the count's nephew and an ex-Iron Knight; and Egon Stülpnagel, an ex-officer of the infantry branch. However, there is still no sign of his daughter, Helga von Stauffenburg, until he saw her with the ruthless noble with his past as the molester on females walking on the streets and treated like pet, sold as a slave. The Hunter is not going away as he was going to rescue his daughter at night. He entered the noble's chamber and demanded him to release his daughter but she committed suicide to end her miserable life and the Hunter killed him for the innocents he abused them. In order to bring her daughter back from the dead, he returned to the cemetery where he was "buried" and brought back to life. As five members arrived at the cemetery tomb, they began the perform of the shadowy ritual. The Hunter gave five vials of black serum while he's holding one serum for his dead daughter. When they drank up, they chocked themselves as they embraced their "death". As they lay dead, the Hunter used the vial to his daughter to revive her. After an half hour of waiting to be revived, his daughter is brought it back to life as well the others. 'The Rise of the Valkyries' After a harsh but understanding explanations to his members, they began to recruit the dead those who defied King Hister's reign of terror. With nearly 12.000 dead resistance fighters joined once more, the Hunter formed the resistance group called the Valkyries. He planned to weaken King Hister as a message by destroying the source of his dark power: the Chaotic Orb of Histerstein. But the good news is King Hister will be there along with his commanders and generals for meeting and discussion of their strategy at the war camp in northeastern Histerstein. Astor and Klaus builded the time bomb with shrapnels, Günther and Egon trained recruiters to fight and defend, and Helga trained on her own with her bow and arrow, crafted by his father. Sepp gathered the information from spies and prepared for the assassination attempt. With their first phase is complete, they began their second phase. The Hunter goes to the war camp in disguise as one of the commanders with a time bomb. When he entered King Hister's large camp, he sets his sight on the Chaotic Orb behind King Hister. He just listened to their conversation and discussion as he pretending it and then left the camp before the bomb goes off until it explodes, blasting the large camp off and then vanished himself. Despite King Hister survived the blast, the Chaotic Orb is destroyed and his army is in disarray completely. The final phase is they're going to invade King Hister's castle at sunset on the hour of curfew. They started rioting, causing mass confusions around the capital, while the others goes into raid on King Hister's main castle. They fought their way to the throne room where the Hunter's nemesis is expecting him. As they reached the throne room, the Hunter battles King Hister to the death. While fighting, the Hunter taunted his nemesis with fear from the past, weakening his reputation and confessing the sins he committed. Before the battle is over, he revealed his true name to him to remember and his plan was a diversion all along to distract his nemesis and his army so the Allied Knights can invade Histerstein. Then, they vanished in the thin air with their shadows, right in a front of their nemesis. After the war is over, the resistance group vanished and returned to their resting place while the Hunter and his companions continue their hunt on these black souls and those who involved King Hister's evil regime. And thus, they became know as the Black Soul Hunters... 'Aftermath' The Hunter was suddenly appeared in Berlin on December 2012 then later sighted in Munich after he attacked the Neo-Nazi members and freed the hostages at the abandoned industrial complex. The Hunter was recruited by the Paranormal Division after he come out quietly without any incident. After the joint-operation in France, the Hunter is reunited with his comrades after the Planegate Portal was activated. After the defeat of the alien invaders called the Monarchs, the Hunter and his comrades are residing the old castle in the outskirts near Berlin and the Deadly Alliance Secret Headquarters in the Black Forest where they're monitoring at the mission control as the observers. 'Team Members' 'Die Jäger (The Hunter)' Burned alive by his arch nemesis, Alder Napol Hister, he was revived by his new shadowy powers and hunts his enemies. He has the ability to capture and black souls and shadows then use it against them. 'Astor von Oster' An ex-member of the death squad who was a pacifist now a resistance fighter. He's a spearman and a bomb maker. 'Klaus Tresckow' An ex-city guard who has a bad daily life, patrolling block by block in one single street. Now a resistance fighter, Klaus is the swordsman who can fight swiftly and steady. 'Günther Beck' An ex-officer for the general staff who was disillusioned by the false belief. He was fired for his criticism now a member of the resistance group. 'Sepp Bernstorff' The count's nephew and the ex-Iron Knight who abandoned his status and went underground. In reality, his uncle was a high ranking member of the resistance. Now the resistance fighter, Sepp wields his iron sword and shield to fight for freedom of the count's family and kingdom. 'Helga von Stauffenburg' The daughter of the Hunter who was held prison as a slave sold to the perverted noble. Freed after she committed suicide and then resurrected, Helga remembered her father and battled her real foes with her bow and arrow, crafted by her father. 'Egon Stülpnagel' An ex-officer of the infantry branch who refused to train recruiters very harder to make a perfect army. Resigned and joined the resistance, Egon fights with his morning star. 'Inspiration' The characters are named after the German Resistance members' surnames who were the masterminds of the failed 20 July (1944) assassination attempt on Adolf Hitler. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood Category:UN-GDI